SKuBMAVL Folge 19  Der wahre Bakura
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Marik erträgt Bakuras Folter nicht mehr und läuft weg. Dazu kommt noch ein ziemlich überraschender Gastauftritt


Folge 19 - Der wahre Bakura

[Vegeta und Zorro sitzen auf dem Sofa und spielen HДndeklatschen

Selas+den Beiden zukuck+ ┘ Habt ihr Langeweile, oder so?  
Zorro: Jup!  
Selas: Dann lest doch mal ein Buch!  
Vegeta & Zorro+Augenbraue heb+ ┘ +Lachen laut und lange,  
mit viel jugendlicher Leidenschaft+ Selas: Banausen+Flirtparadies nehm+ Marik+blutverschmiert dazu komm+auf Sofa fallen lass+ Vegeta: Du siehst ja zermatscht aus! Marik: Lass mich in Ruhe┘ Selas+ Marik ein paar Mullbinden und Desinfektionsmittel geb+ Marik+nehm und anfang sich zu verbinden+ Danke┘ Selas: Bitte! Sag mal, wie lange willst du dir das eigentlich noch gefallen lassen?  
Marik: Was soll ich denn machen?  
Zorro: Ihm eins auswischen?  
Marik: Klar┘ ich verhau ihn einfach das nДchste Mal+ sarkastisch ist+ Zorro: Mach doch einfach seine GerДte kaputt!  
Marik: Dann bringt er mich doch gleich um!  
Vegeta: WЭrde er nie machen! Sonst hДtte er doch kein Opfer mehr!  
Marik: Na und? Da kauft er sich halt neue GerДte oder sonst was┘ Zorro: Soll ich mir Bakura mal zur Brust nehmen?  
Marik+an Zorro kuschel, Kopf kraulen lass+ Das hat Merit auch schon versucht, da war mal eine Woche Ruhe!  
Vegeta: Na eine Woche ist doch besser wie nix+Bei Selas mitles+ Marik: Ach egal! Ich schaff das schon irgendwie!  
Bakura+durchs Haus brЭll+ MARIK! WO BIST DU?  
Marik: -.- Nicht schon wieder┘ Selas: Kannst dich in meinem Zimmer verstecken, wenn du willst!  
Marik: Umso schlimmer wird es dann┘ +ruf+ ICH BIN HIER,  
BAKURA!  
Bakura+angstapft komm+ Los! Mitkommen! Marik: Mh┘ +emotionslos mitschleifen lass+ Selas: Hattest du noch nicht genug, Bakura? Lass den armen Marik doch mal in Ruhe!  
Bakura: NEIN+Marik in Folterkammer schleif+ Zorro: Marik kann einem irgendwie Leid tun!  
[TЭrklingel  
Selas+Vegeta anschubs+ Geh mal bitte aufmachen!  
Vegeta+grummel, aufmachen geh+ Murdoc: Hi! Ist Bakura da?  
Vegeta: In seiner Folterkammer!  
Murdoc+genervt! Mann! Der soll doch nicht immer ohne mich anfangen+in Folterkammer stapf+ Vegeta+wieder in Wohnzimmer geh+ Selas: War das gerade Murdoc?  
Vegeta: Ja! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die da unten treiben!  
Selas & Zorro+zustimmend nick+ Zorro: Wollte Sanji eigentlich nicht auch mit machen?  
Selas: ┘ Armer Marik┘ +mitleid hat+ Vegeta: Sanji? Der hat sich von dem Glauben doch los gesagt,  
und tummelt sich den ganzen Tag mit Merit im Bett!  
Zorro: Ach deswegen gibt kriegen wir jetzt immer so spДt Essen!  
Vegeta: -.- Wenn er Эberhaupt daran denkt!  
Selas: Wir wДhre es, wenn ihr mal einen Kochkurs besucht?  
Zorro: Wieso? Ich kann doch kochen!  
Selas: Ist das auch genieъbar?  
Zorro: Aber hallo! Denkst du die Jahre auf See mit Sanji sind spurlos an mir vorbei gegangen?  
Vegeta: Und weshalb kochst du dann nicht? Zorro: Keine Lust?  
[Sanji und Merit rennen nackelig und kichernd Эber den Korridor in die KЭche  
Selas, Vegeta & Zorro: ┘┘┘ +Augenbraue heb+ Selas: Was verdammt macht ihr da?  
KЭchentЭr: Klick +verschlossen wird+ Vegeta: -.- Na super!  
Zorro: Sitzt Mibo noch auf dem KЭhlschrank?  
Selas: Wo sollte er sonst sein?  
Mibos Stimme aus der KЭche: SPINNT IHR? Ihr kЖnnt mich doch nicht beim wix┘ Witze ausdenken stЖren!  
Selas+prust+ lol Zorro: -.- Von wegen das ist eine KЭche!  
[Mariks Schmerzensschreie hallen durch das Haus  
Selas: ┘ armer Marik!  
Bakuras Stimme: JA! LAUTER MARIK! SCHREI!  
Marik+schrei+ Vegeta+Oropax rauskram, an Selas und Zorro geb+ Zorro: Danke+Oropax in Nase steck+ Mh┘ ihr hЖr immer noch was!  
Vegeta: Trottel! Die gehЖren in die Ohren! -  
Zorro: Oh┘. +richtig mach+ Mokuba+reinkuck+ Kommt jemand mit Bruce und mir spazieren?  
Vegeta: Ich komme mit!  
Zorro: Ich auch+mit Vegeta und Mokuba geh+

Am Abend

Marik+noch mehr zermatscht auf Sofa lieg+ Bakura+hingeh, runterbeug und flЭster+ Ich freu mich schon auf morgen frЭh, mein tollkЭhner Engel+fies grins+ Marik: -.- +heul+ Bakura+Marik mit Zunge Эber Wange und Hals fahr+ Gute Nacht+geht+ Marik: T.T Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!  
[Sanji und Merit rennen nackelig von der KЭche in ihr Zimmer und kichern  
Selas: Toll┘ +buch wegleg und Marik ankuck+ Willst du noch mal VerbДnde?  
Marik: Nein┘ ich geh einfach ins Bett┘ +abwesend wirk+ Selas: Gute Nacht!  
Marik+geht+

Am nДchsten Morgen

[Sanji und Merit sitzen schon am FrЭhstЭckstisch und fЭttern sich mit Himbeere Joghurt  
Vegeta+in KЭche komm+ OH┘ heut mal angezogen, die Herrschaften+sarkastisch ist+ Sanji & Merit+turtel, nicht stЖren lass+ Vegeta+hinsetzt, zu Mibo kuck+ Und? Gestern Spaъ gehabt mit den Beiden?  
Mibo: -.- Ich hab mich in den Garten verzogen! Wollte mein eignes Ding durchziehen┘ Vegeta: -.-▓ Das - interessiert - mich - nicht!  
Mibo: Schon gut!  
Bakura+durch Haus geh+ MARIK! WO BIST DU?  
Vegeta: Ist er nicht in seinem Zimmer?  
Bakura: Nein! Ist er nicht!  
Mibo: Auf dem Klo?  
Bakura: Neihein!  
Vegeta: Dann wird er wohl abgehauen sein!  
Bakura: Ha! Der und abhauen!  
Mibo: Und wo soll er dann sein, wenn du ihn nicht finden kannst?  
Bakura: Weiъ auch nicht┘. +weiter suchen geh+ Vegeta: Wollen wir ihm nicht helfen?  
Sanji & Merit+EskimokЭsschen geb+ Mibo: -.- Ich geh mit! Ich ertrag das Geturtel nicht mehr!  
Vegeta & Mibo+gehen+

Ein paar Stunden spДter

Mibo: Habt ihr ihn gefunden?  
Sanji & Merit+immer noch turtel+ Vegeta: NЖ! Hab ihn nicht gefunden!  
Bakura+weinend auf Treppe sitz+ Mokuba+Taschentuch reich+ Das hast du davon!  
Bakura+schnief heul+ Ich will meinen Marik- chan wieder haben┘ meinen kleinen Liebling┘ +schluchz+ Mibo: Dann hДttest du ihn besser behandeln sollen!  
Bakura: Aber┘ +schneuz+ ich kann doch nicht anders┘ Pexty: Da gibt es solche Selbsthilfegruppen!  
Bakura+weiterheul+ Die sind schon alle tot┘ Mibo: Und dein Psychiater?  
Bakura: In der Kapelle┘ +heul+ Ich will dass Marik wieder da ist! Es tut mir alles so leid!  
Zorro: Das fДllt dir aber zeitig ein!  
Bakura+schnief+ Ich ruf die Polizei an, und das SEK und FBI!  
Vegeta: Ich glaube nicht dass die dir helfen werden! Bakura: Was ist mit ⌠Bitte melde dich!■ ?  
Mibo: Abgesetzt┘ schon lange!  
Bakura+Merit am Rockzipfel zieh+ Hilfst du mir?  
Merit+kuck+ Hm? Bei was? Bakura+bedrЖppelt kuck+ Marik suchen┘.  
Merit+Augenbraue heb+ Warum?  
Bakura: Ich kann ihn nicht finden┘.  
Merit: Der rennt hier doch sicher irgendwo rum!  
Zorro: Nein┘ tut er nicht!  
Merit: Wollt ihr mir erzДhlen der ist weg gelaufen?  
Alle+nick+ Sanji & Merit: Seit wann?  
Bakura: Seit heute frЭh┘ Habt ihr das echt nicht mit bekommen?  
Merit: Sorry, waren beschДftigt! Aber┘ deswegen heulst du?  
Bakura: дhm┘ Ja+schnief+ Merit: Ich wЭrde mal Эberlegen, warum er weg ist!  
Bakura: Das haben die anderen auch schon gesagt┘ Merit: Und?  
Bakura+flenn+ Es tut mir ja leid┘ Merit+Zu Bakura hock+ Was hДltst du davon, wenn wir erstmal den Grund fЭr alles beseitigen?  
Zorro: oO Du willst Bakura rauswerfen?  
Merit: -.- Ich meine, wir sollten seine Folterkammer ausrДumen!  
Bakura: oO Meine Folterkammer?  
Sanji: Was ist dir denn wichtiger?  
Bakura: Na┘ Marik!  
Merit: Na also! Kain? Kain: Ja? Merit: Kannst du Marik orten?  
Kain: Denkst du ich hab ihm einen Mikrochip eingepflanzt, oder was?  
Merit+Augenbraue hab+ Kain: -.- Ja┘ gut┘ ich mach schon!  
Bakura+seufz, schnief+ Also gut┘ Weg mit der Folterkammer!  
Zorro: Ruft einer den SperrmЭll an?  
Merit: Kain macht das+Zorro auf Schulter klopf+ Aber ausrДumen, machen wir schЖn allein!  
Vegeta: Darf ich die MЖbel kaputt machen?  
Merit: Nein! Die werden einfach nur rausgetragen!  
Vegeta: Och menno┘ Bakura: Und was mach ich dann mit dem Keller?  
Merit: Wie wДre es mit einem Raum, der auch Marik gefДllt?  
Zorro: Also voll mit Kuscheltieren und PlЭschkissen?  
Bakura: Gut! Mach ich+immer noch heul+ Vegeta: Gerade du┘.  
Bakura: Ich geh gleich zum Spielzeugladen+schnief, geht+ Kain: Der scheint es ja richtig zu bereuen!  
Merit: Habt ihr dass noch nicht gemerkt?  
Vegeta: Nicht wirklich!  
Merit: Kommt! Ich erklДre euch alles beim Keller ausrДumen+In Keller geh+ Atemu: Mh┘ ich war noch nie hier unten┘ Sanji: Sind da Spinnen?  
Zorro: Nein! Bakura achtet auf Ordnung!  
Alle: WOW+Mund offen steh+ Atemu: Das nenn ich echt dЭster[Der Keller sieht aus wie ein altes KellergewЖlbe, Эberall Foltermaschinen und Folterspielzeug, Fackeln an der Wand, Blutspritzer an den WДnden  
Vegeta+Ketten an der Wand inspizier+ Hatte Bakura vielleicht eine schwere Kindheit?  
Sanji: Ich glaub er ist der Teufel persЖnlich+Streckbank ankuck+ Atemu: Ich glaub du hast recht┘ Merit: Also dann┘ angepackt und raus damit+дxte von Wand nehm und Zorro geb+ Zorro: Merit! Du wolltest uns noch was erklДren!  
Merit: Ach ja┘ +auf Altar setz+ Aber rДumt derweil weiter aus!  
Vegeta+Ketten aus Wand zieh+ Jetzt fang endlich an!  
Merit: Schon gut┘ Also! Wie mach ich dass euch ungehobelten KlЖtzen jetzt begreiflich!? Das zwischen Bakura und Marik ist eine ganz besondere Liebe! Die kЖnnen nicht mit und nicht ohne einander. Der Eine braucht den Anderen mehr als er jemals vor sich selbst, geschweige denn vor einem anderen, zugeben wЭrde. Bakura ist jemand der herrschen und gleichzeitig beherrscht werden will. irgendwann begann er dann seine nun ja┘ Gewaltlust an Marik auszulassen. Marik gefiel die harte Hand am Anfang auch. Er empfand Spaъ an der DemЭtigung┘ warum auch immer┘ Irgendwann jedoch verlor Bakura die Kontrolle und Marik lies es aus Liebe zu. Allerdings waren jetzt selbst seine Grenzen Эberschritten.  
Atemu+Vor Merit in Schneidersitz hock+ Und weiter?  
Merit+Augenbraue heb+ Hab ich nicht gesagt ihr sollt derweil ausrДumen?  
Atemu: 2 Sachen auf einmal kann ich aber nicht!  
Merit: Dann wird das hier erst fertig gemacht, bevor ich weiter erzДhle!  
Alle+stЖhn+ Zorro: Man, Atemu! Reiъ dich gefДlligst zusammen!  
Atemu: Schon gut+anfang Peitschen in Kisten zu packen[Eine halbe Stunde spДter ist der Keller komplett entrЭmpelt  
Merit+In Keller umkuck+ Also gut┘ Mit Grenzen Эberschritten meine ich, dass Marik, sosehr er Bakura auch liebt, zusammen gebrochen ist┘ also┘ seelisch!  
Da hat er beschlossen damit abzuschlieъen und einfach abzuhauen!  
Zorro: Hm┘ Klingt komisch┘ ist aber so┘ Bakura+Mit Kisten wieder komm+ Da bin ich!  
Atemu: Du hast aber gut eingekauft!  
Bakura: Das ist noch nicht alles, aber ich konnte ja nicht alles auf einmal hier runter schleppen+zartlila Wandfarbe und Malerrollen auspack+ Mibo: Lila?  
Bakura+Wieder TrДnen in Augen hat+ Das ist doch Mariks Lieblingsfarbe!  
Selas+Dasitz und mal wieder Flirtparadies les, murmel+ Weichei┘ Sanji: Wieso? Er zeigt halt auch mal seine GefЭhle┘ Ich finde es nicht schlimm wenn MДnner weinen!  
Merit: Ich auch nicht┘ -.- Solange es nicht mein eigener ist!  
Sanji+Merit kЭss+ Keine Angst! Mit dir an meiner Seite hab ich keinen Grund zum weinen! Merit+schmelz+ Ach┘ ich liebe dich mein Prinz+kЭss+ Selas+Augen himmelwДrts verdreh+ Jetzt geht das los!  
Merit: Schon gut! Also dann! Ich wЭrde sagen, die Jungs tragen das restliche Zeug rein, und Selas, Bakura, Mokuba und ich malen die WДnde an!  
Selas: Von mir aus┘

[Am nДchsten Morgen ist das Zimmer zartlila angemalt, lila Auslegware, rosa VorhДnge, die bis zum Boden fallen. Lauter SitzsДcke und Kuschelkissen/ -tiere sowie ein kleiner Tisch mit Blumen und Kerzen  
Mokuba: Also ich muss sagen┘ besser hДtte das die Seekuh von Einmarsch in 4 WДnden auch nicht hinbekommen[Zorro und Kaiba sind auf den SitzsДcken eingeschlafen  
Vegeta: Bisschen BubimДssig fЭr meinen Geschmack!  
Mokuba: Es geht auch nicht um dich, sondern um Marik!  
Bakura: Und der ist ein Bubi┘ +wieder fast heul+ und zwar meiner!  
Vegeta: Hab ja auch nix anders behauptet!  
Kain+In Keller gestЭrzt komm+ Bakura! Ich hab ihn!  
Bakura: oO WO?  
Kain: Das┘ wird dir weniger gefallen┘ Bakura+Kain am Kragen pack+ Wo ist er, verdammt?  
Kain: Er fliegt in ein paar Minuten nach дgypten. Hab ihn auf der Passagierliste gefunden.  
Bakura: O.O +Kain fallen lass, aus Keller stЭrm+ Ich muss ihn aufhalten!  
[Rest kuck ihm verwundert hinterher  
Vegeta: Sollen wir ihm nach?  
Merit+Vegeta auf Schulter klopf+ Lass die da mal schЖn alleine machen! Wir haben uns jetzt ein spitzen FrЭhstЭck verdient!  
Zorro+blitzartig aufwach+ FrЭhstЭck?  
Sanji+In Keller komm+ Ist gerade fertig geworden!  
Zorro & Vegeta+in KЭche renn+ JUHUU!  
Merit+besorgt kuck, wДhrend alle anderen in KЭche verschwinden+ Selas: Was ist los?  
Merit: Ich hoffe er kriegt ihn!  
Selas+schulterzuck+ Und wenn nicht, ist halt Schicksal!  
Merit+kopfschЭttel+ Du bist so kalt, Selas+Auch frЭhstЭcken geh+ Selas: Ich weiъ┘ +hinterher geh+

Am Flughafen

[Bakura stЭrzt in die Flughafenhalle

Bakura+durch Flughafen schrei+ MARIK!!!!! Leute im Flughafen+komisch kuck+ Bakura+an Infoschalter renn+ Hallo! Wo geht der nДchst Flug nach дgypten?  
Schaltermann: дh┘ Gate 3. Aber ich glaube nicht┘ Bakura: Danke+losrenn[Am Eingang zu Gate 3 stellt sich ihm eine Frau vom Flughafenpersonal in den Weg  
Frau: Entschuldigung, aber sie kЖnnen hier nicht durch!  
Bakura: Ich muss aber jemanden aus diesem Flieger holen!  
Frau: Tut mir Leid, aber die Maschine ist schon in der Luft!  
Bakura: Was┘+TrДnen in Augen hat+ Nein┘ Frau: Verzeihung┘ aber┘ ich geh dann mal┘ +geht schnell[GlastЭr schiebt sich vor Gate 3  
Bakura+dagegen hДmmer+ Nein, Marik!!!! Nein, nein, nein!  
Komm zurЭck! Es tut mir so leid┘ +zusammen kauer+an TЭr lehn+flЭster+ Komm zurЭck┘ +weint ganz bitterlich+schluchz+ Es tut mir doch so leid┘ Security: Hey! Was machen sie da? HЖren sie auf hier rum zulungern!  
Bakura+Security ankuck+ Ich┘ +heul schluchz+ Security: Machen sie, dass sie hier weg kommen!  
Bakura+aufsteh, Kopf hДngen lass, schluchz+ Marik┘ +In Richtung Ausgang geh+ Marik+in leerer Wartehalle hinter Bakura steh+ Hallo, Bakura!  
Bakura+aufschreck, umdreh+ Marik┘ Marik+depri da steh, Koffer halt+ Ich hab mich nicht getraut┘ Bakura+zu Marik geh, ihn ganz lieb und fest umarm+ Ich bin so froh, Marik+schluchz+ Es tut mir alles so leid┘ Marik: oO Du weinst ja┘.  
Bakura+noch mehr flenn+ Ja und? Ich hatte solche Angst,  
dass du fЭr immer weg bist┘. +schluchz+ Marik+TrДnen in Augen hat+ Du bist ein Idiot, Bakura!  
+an Bakura drЭck+ Bakura+heul+ Ich weiъ!  
Marik: Bakura?  
Bakura+immer noch heul+ Ja?  
Marik: Ich┘ ich liebe dich+rot wird+ Bakura: Ich dich doch auch, mein kleines Dummerle! Marik+groъe Augen mach+ Wirklich?  
Bakura: Ja┘ wirklich! Schon immer! Ich┘ ich hab bloъ irgendwann die Kontrolle verloren┘ Es tut mir Leid, Marik! Der┘ der Keller ist jetzt auch ausgerДumt!  
Marik: oO Echt?  
Bakura+schluchz nick+ Marik+Bakura um Hals fall, umwerf+ Du bist der GrЖъte!  
Bakura+Marik an sich drЭck, lДchel+ Lass uns nach Hause gehen┘ Kleiner!

In der WG

Merit+nervЖs vor Haus auf und ab geh+ Selas: Pass auf dass du keine Kuhle lДufst!  
Merit: Ich mach mir halt Sorgen┘ Wir soll Marik denn allein zurecht kommen?  
Selas: Ach┘ der schafft das schon! Merit+besorgt auf Bordstein setz+ Und Bakura? Der dЭmpelt doch dann auf immer in der Liebeskummersoъe!  
[Bakura und Marik kommen hДndchenhaltend die Straъe rauf+ Selas: Guck mal, wer da hinten kommt!  
Merit+kuck+ Bakura! Marik+freu+ Marik: Hallo!  
Merit+Marik umarm+ SchЖn dass du wieder da bist!  
Marik: Ich freu mich auch!  
Selas+TЭr aufmach und reinruf+ Jungs! Marik ist wieder da!  
Jungs+auf Sofa eingepennt sind, da sie ja die ganze Nacht geschuftet haben+ Selas+fies grins, Megaphon zЭck+ Merit: Hey, Selas! Lass die schlafen! Haben die ganze Nacht den Keller renoviert!  
Selas: Man┘ Bakura+Marik hinter her zieh+ Komm! Ich zeig dir was!  
Marik+hinterher in Keller gezogen wird+ Bakura: Tada! Das ist mein neuer Keller! Nur fЭr dich!  
Marik+glДnzende Augen krieg+ Oh, Bakura! Das ist so schЖn!  
+ in Sitzkissen knuddel+ Bakura+dazu setz, Marik knuddel+ FЭr dich mach ich doch alles!  
Marik+Kopf in Bakuras Schoъ leg+ Bakura┘?  
Bakura: Mh┘+ Mariks Kopf kraul+ Marik: Wenn du willst kannst du hin und wieder auf mir rum schlitzen!  
Bakura+Marik KЭsschen auf Wange geb+ Mal sehen┘ [Merit und Selas kommen in Keller  
Merit: Na? GefДllts dir?  
Marik+strahl+ Und wie!  
Bakura+grins+ Wusste ich es doch! KЖnnt ihr uns jetzt bitte alleine lassen+zweideutig zwinker+ Selas: Alles klar+aus Keller geh+ Merit+trДller+ Sanji, mein Prinz, wo bist du+nach oben geh+ Bakura+Marik ganz lieb kЭss+ Marik: Du?  
Bakura: Mh+Mariks Hals kЭss+ Marik: Darf ich auch mal?  
Bakura: Was?  
Marik: Na ja┘ dir weh tun!  
Bakura: Du willst mich quДlen?  
Marik: Nur mal so┘ um zu sehen wie es ist┘ Bakura: Warum eigentlich nicht┘?  
Marik+scherzhaft+ Verdient hast du es!  
Bakura+Marik wieder knutsch+ Hast ja Recht! Marik+Dolch zЭck+ Dann mal los+dreckig grins+

NДchster Morgen

Marik+vergnЭgt und gut gelaunt an FrЭhstЭckstisch sitz+ Sanji und Merit+turtel, gegenseitig mit Weintrauben fЭtter+ Selas+abseits sitz+ Das hДlt man ja im Kopf nicht aus!  
2D+hat sich selbst zum FrЭhstЭck eingeladen+ Tja┘ da kЖnnt ich jetzt sitzen+auf Sanji zeig+ Selas: Pech gehabt wЭrde ich mal sagen!  
Bakura+gut gelaunt rein komm, komische Narbe in Gesicht hat+ Guten Morgen+Marik sanft Kuss geb+ Morgen, mein Engel!  
Selas+Augenbraue heb+ Was lief denn da gestern?  
Marik: Wir haben was gefunden, dass uns beiden gefДllt+grins,  
Bakura kЭss+ Mibo+vom KЭhlschrank aus+ Wirst du jetzt ein zweiter Bakura?  
Marik+Bakura durch Haare wuschel+ Nur fЭrs Bett! Bakura steht da drauf! Bakura: Oh ja┘ ich hatte noch nie so eine Latte!  
Marik: Und wie ich dir das Blut von der Brust leckte!+schwДrm+ SelaS+Oropax in Ohren steck+ Bakura: Ach┘ und wie du meinen kleinen Bakura liebkost hast┘ +fast sabber+ Marik: Mh┘ und er ist so groъ┘ Mibo & 2D+gespannt zuhЖr+ Bakura+Marik wild knutsch+ QuДl mich, mein kЭhner Knecht!  
Selas: Aber nicht hier! -  
Marik: Oh┘ Hier ist ja noch jemand!  
Selas: Ach ne┘ das ist ja auch eine GemeinschaftskЭche!  
Bakura+Marik ankuck+ Wollen wir erstmal frЭhstЭcken?  
Marik: Ich glaube dazu sind wir her gekommen!  
Selas: Na dann macht mal!  
Bakura+hinsetz, Klamotten glatt streich+ Stimme aus dem Garten: Du sollst nicht alles fressen, was du findest!  
andere Stimme: Tut mir ja leid!  
2D: Was geht denn im Garten ab+Fenster aufmach+ Merit: Lass mal sehen+mit aus Fenster kuck+ oO Ich glaub es ja nicht!  
1. Stimme: Du bist unmЖglich, Onkel!  
Selas+dazu komm+ Ich glaub mich laust ein Affe! Was machen DIE 2 denn hier?  
Merit: Lass es uns heraus finden+in Garten geh+ Iroh+auf Boden sitz, ЭbersДДt ist mit Pusteln+ Das juckt so fЭrchterlich!  
Merit: Seit gegrЭъt, Prinz Zuko! Ihr natЭrlich auch, General Iroh!  
Zuko+Augenbraue heb+ Wer seit ihr und was wollt ihr?  
Sanji: Wir wohnen hier! ┘ EX- Hoheit+gehДssig ist+ Zuko+grummel, auf Sanji losgehen will+ Was war das? Merit: Beruhigt euch Prinz! Wie ich sehe geht es eurem Onkel nicht besonders!  
Selas: Nicht besonders ist wohl untertrieben!  
Iroh+auf Boden wДlz um RЭcke zu kratzen+ Das juckt, das juckt┘ Bakura: Kommt doch erst mal rein! Ich ruf ihm unseren Arzt!  
Zuko: FЭr seine BlЖdheit brДuchte er hundert дrzte!  
Merit: Kommt Zuzu! Ich werde euch was zu Essen machen!  
Ihr seht hungrig aus!  
Zuko+bЖse kuck+ ZUZU?  
Selas+kicher+ Zuzu┘ lol XD Zuko: Wer seit ihr Эberhaupt?  
Merit: Oh, verzeiht, dass ihr meine Namen bis jetzt entbehren musstet! Ihr kЖnnt mich Merit heiъen!  
Selas: Du kannst jetzt aufhЖren so geschwollen zu reden!  
Merit: HALLO! Er ist eine Hoheit+Zuko ins Haus schieb+ Selas: Eine EX Hoheit!  
Merit: Er wird aber wieder eine! Nicht wahr Zuzu- chan?  
Zuko: In was fЭr ein Irrenhaus bin ich hier nur rein geraten+murmel+ Sanji: Herzlich Willkommen bei SKuBMAVL! Iroh: Bitte wo?  
Marik: Ganz ruhig, Opa+Iroh auf Sofa setz+ Iroh+wie Irrer kratz+ Ach, das bringt mich noch um! Bakura: Was wolltet ihr eigentlich in unserem Garten?  
Zuko: In eurem Garten?  
Merit+Zuko Essen hinstell+ Denkt ihr wir sind ein Gemeindehaus?  
Iroh: Ihr habt aber viele hЭbsche Blumen im Garten!  
Merit: Danke! Alles mein Werk! Allerdings sind ein paar hЖchst giftig! Ich vermute ihr habt die rosa SanjiblЭte gegessen┘ meine eigene Zucht┘ zu Ehren meines Mannes! Iroh: oO giftig?  
Merit: Keine Angst, ihr habt noch ein paar Stunden! Allerdings wird es hЖchst schmerzhaft und qualvoll!  
Iroh: O.O Ich will aber noch nicht sterben!  
Zuko: Tja┘ Das habt ihr nun davon!  
Marik: Unser Arzt ist gleich hier! Der hilft euch!  
Zuko: Sag mal, Merit, Kann ich noch was zu Essen haben?  
Merit: Aber sicher doch, Zuzu- chan! Zuko+keif+ Nennt mich nicht immer Zuzu- chan!  
Merit: Okay┘ Junior! Zuko: -.- Ich hasse den Avatar! HДtte ich da bloъ nie mit gemacht! Merit: Sorgt euch nicht, Zuzu┘ Vor meinem Eheschwur hДtte ich euch auch nicht widerstehen kЖnnen!  
Zuko: oO Wie jetzt?  
Merit: Schon gut! Esst lieber[TЭrklingel  
Kain: Dass muss Muraki sein! Ich geh schon+TЭr aufmachen geh+ Muraki: Hallo! Wer ist denn heut mein Opfer?  
Kain: -.- Ich habe ihren schon einmal gesagt, sie sollen es Patient nennen!  
Muraki: Ja, ja!  
Kain: Wie immer┘ Wohnzimmer, Sofa!  
Muraki: Gut, gut+in Wohnzimmer geh+ Iroh+immer noch kratz+ Ahhh┘. ich dreh durch!  
Muraki: Oh┘ er passt sich den hiesigen Gegebenheiten an!  
Iroh: Sind sie der Arzt?  
Muraki: Ja, der bin ich! Muraki der Name!  
Iroh: General Iroh, von der Feuernation! Und jetzt helfen sie mir, verdammt! Muraki: Schon gut+untersuch+ Hm┘ diese Pusteln┘ haben sie zufДllig von den rosa BlЭten im Garten gegessen?  
Iroh: Ja┘ Hab ich┘ es dachte es sind die Heliosamalziablumen!  
Muraki: Und sie haben die einfach so gegessen+unglДubig+ Zuko: Er frisst dauernd irgendwelches Zeug, das entweder schmackhaft oder giftig ist┘ wie ein Kind!  
Muraki: Tja┘ ich kann jetzt auch nichts weiter tun, als ihnen eine Woche Bettruhe verordnen┘ Iroh: Oh┘ Zuko: Bitte wie? Wo sollen wir eine Woche unterkommen?  
Merit+schulterzuck+ Hier bei uns?  
Sanji: Wir sind keine Pension fЭr verstoъene MЖchtegern- Prinzen und Ex- beinahne- Herrscher!  
Merit: Jetzt schon! Das GДstezimmer staubt eh immer weiter ein!  
Zuko: Wir haben aber kein Geld!  
Merit: Wir dafЭr umso mehr+angeb+ Kommt, ich zeig euch das Zimmer, Zuzu- chan!  
Zuko+grummel+ KЖnnt ihr nicht endlich aufhЖren mich Zuzu zu nennen?  
Merit+Эberleg+ Mh┘ wie wДhre es mit Zuzukiwucki?  
Zuko: -.- Ich halts nicht aus┘ Iroh+kratz lol+ Selas+zu Zuko+ Sei froh dass sie dich nur Zuzu nennt┘ Es kЖnnte noch viiiiiiiiel schlimmer sein!  
Merit+Zuko in GДstezimmer schieb+ Kommt jetzt! Zuzu-  
chan!  
Iroh: KЖnnt ihr euch jetzt bitte mal vorstellen+anfang mit Salbe einzuschmieren+ Selas: Also wie schon gesagt, die VerrЭckte ist Merit, ich bin Selas und das sind Sanji, Merits Mann, Bakura, Mibo,  
Kain, Vegeta, Atemu, Marik, Pexty und Zorro +auf jeweiligen zeig+ 2 fehlen allerdings┘ Alle+wink+ Sanji: Unser reicher Sack und sein Bruder sind auf GeschДftsreise!  
Vegeta: Ich hoffe die bringen uns was mit!  
Zuko+brЭll+ DAS KANN NICHT EUER ERNST SEIN!  
Merit: Tut mir Leid, wir haben nix anderes!  
Zuko: Onkel!  
Iroh: Was habt ihr, Zuko? Zuko+angestapft komm+ Die wollen uns in ein ROSA Zimmer stecken!  
Iroh+Augenbraue heb+ Rosa? Was ist daran so schlimm?  
Zuko: Mit PlЭschkissen und BlumenbettwДsche┘ Iroh: Habt euch nicht so┘ Nachts seht ihr die Farben eh nicht!  
Zuko: Aber ich hasse Rosa!  
Merit: oO WAS?  
Selas: Es hat halt nicht jeder so einen Rosa- Klatsch wie du!  
Merit: T.T Ich hab mir solche MЭhe mit dem Zimmer gegeben!  
+Theaterheul+ Zuko+seufz+ Ist ja schon gut┘ Besser als nix!  
Bakura: Du, Groъmufti, oder was du bist┘ Zuko: -.- Prinz!  
Bakura: Wie auch immer┘ Wo hastn du die coole Narbe her?  
Zuko: Habt ihr keinen Fernsehen?  
Bakura: Doch, aber ich kuck doch keine Sendung, in der nicht mindestens einer qualvoll stirbt! Also?  
Zuko: Ich will nicht drЭber reden!  
Sanji: Er hat sie von seinem Vater!  
Bakura: Netter Papi┘ Marik: Bakura!? Ich will auch so eine!  
Zuko+bЖse kuck+ Kannst du gerne haben+Hand heb+ Marik+An Bakura klammer+ Nur von meinem Geliebten! Ich liebe es wenn wir uns weh tun!  
Zuko+Augenbraue heb+ Marik & Bakura+EskimokЭsschen geb+ Marik: Darf ich dich heut wieder schlitzen, Liebling?  
Bakura: Aber immer doch, Schatzi!  
Zuko+schluck rot wird+ Ich┘ geh mal an die frische Luft!  
+sich Luft zufДchel, in Garten geh+ Sanji+Iroh Essen hinstell+ Hier! Du hast bestimmt Hunger, Opa!  
Iroh: Na aber sicher doch+Essen in sich rein stopf+ Und ich bin noch KEIN Opa!  
Sanji: Mh┘ so wie Merit nach Zuko kuckt, dauert es nicht mehr lange!  
Alle: oO Bakura: Die Mannstolle mal wieder┘ Merit+an Sanji drЭck+ Lasst mich doch mal kucken! Er ist halt ein Leckerli+Sanji kЭss+ Zuko aus dem Garten: Das hab ich gehЖrt!  
Alle: lol Iroh: Manchmal mach ich mir schon Sorgen um den Jungen! Er hat noch nie ein MДdchen gekЭsst!  
Zuko: DAS GEHT KEINEN WAS AN!  
Pexty: Heiъt dass, er ist schwul+unglДubig+ Iroh: Nein, das andere LДcherliche! Zuko: ONKEL+brЭll+ Alle+halbtot lol+ Zorro+TrДne wegwisch+ Nicht dass er zur alten Jungfer wird!  
Bakura: Ne Jungfrau┘ der groъe, bЖse Prinz ist ne Jungfrau+lol+ Iroh: Na ja┘ er ist halt ein bisschen schЭchtern und traut sich nicht die MДdchen anzusprechen! Was Liebe angeht ist er zimperlich wie die Unschuld vom Lande!  
Zuko: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR [Alle lachen laut und lange, mit viel jugendlicher Leidenschaft  
Iroh: Ach, dass war noch gar nix! Ich kann euch noch viel mehr Geschichten Эber ihn erzДhlen!  
[Stein kommt durch Fenster geflogen und trifft Iroh am Kopf  
Iroh: Au┘ Vegeta+Merit mit Ellebogen in Seite stubs+ Na┘ willst du ihn nicht von seinem Problem befreien?  
Merit: -.-■ +Vegeta Kopfnuss geb+ Nie im Leben, Idiot!  
Iroh: Warum nicht? Ich kann euch versprechen, dass er zufrieden stellen bestЭckt ist! Hab ich beim Baden gesehen! Zuko+brЭll, ausrast+ HALT - ENDLICH - DIE - KLAPPE!  
Merit: Darum geht es gar nicht! Ich bin verheiratet, General Iroh+an Sanji klammer+ Iroh: Ach so┘ Was ist mit dir+Selas ankuck+ Zuko+keif+ NEIN!  
Selas: -.- Wollte ich ihm auch geraten haben!  
Iroh+seufz+ Tja┘ wie es aussieht muss ich das wohl selbst machen┘ Zuko: oO GEHT▓S NOCH? ICH GLAUB DIE PUSTELN BEKOMMEN EUCH NICHT! IHR HABT SIE JA NICHT MEHR ALLE!  
Iroh: Das war ein Witz, Zuko! Zuko: DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!  
Merit+mittlerweile zu Zuko in Garten gegangen ist+ Kommt,  
Sanji bringt uns gleich einen Tee! Und vielleicht kann euch ja ein Schachspiel beruhigen+Zuko zu Schachtisch in Garten schieb+ Zuko: Von mir aus┘

[Werden Zuko und Iroh die Woche heil Эberstehen? Wie geht es zwischen Bakura und Marik weiter? Und was sagt Murdoc dazu? Und┘ Was passiert eigentlich wenn man sich 2 mal am Tag halbtot lacht? Mehr beim nДchsten mal! 


End file.
